


Sweet Pieces

by SungieSpice



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animals, Boys in Skirts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Jisung takes care of animals, Kind of one shot style per chapter, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungieSpice/pseuds/SungieSpice
Summary: Minsung Supernatural AU with fairies, witches and more~ Follow them as they live their daily lives in the small town of Yellow Wood.———“Hello, excuse me can I sit on my boyfriend’s lap please?” He asks nicely.“Meow. mew meow meoww.”Jisung sighs. “No. I called dibs on it waaay before you.”———
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102





	1. Meow

≿————- (=^･ω･^=) ————-≾

‘My, my, my… what a tiring day.’ Minho thinks to himself as he walks home. He cracks his neck and rolls his shoulders. The sun was starting to set and all he wanted to do was drink some tea and get comfortable in a fuzzy blanket with his boyfriend. 

He sighs in relief as he approaches his and Jisung’s home. It was a quaint cottage style house painted a faint lilac colour with white windows. The house was surrounded by hundreds of flowers, from tulips to hyacinths. A cobblestone path leads the way to their front door.

He opens the periwinkle coloured door to their home and takes off his shoes. He stretches his back once more and walks toward the Bubble Room. 

The Bubble Room was where Jisung held an animal care service. They named it after the hundreds of colourful bubbles painted along the walls. It was a lively and spacious room well suited for their animal friends. There were many toys, beds, and playhouses placed in every corner.

Being the animal witch he was, whenever an injured or troubled animal was brought to him, Jisung would take them into his care until they got better. So Jisung just thought to make it into a business, instead. 

The younger one was very passionate about his work and loved taking care of every animal that was brought in. When the animals were better, he would bring them to the animal centre to be adopted by witches in need of familiars or pets. 

Minho stops walking after he spots something strange on the ground. He bends down to get a closer look. He smiles as he lifts the material. It was a thick line of pink yarn spreading across the hallway. Minho stands up and starts to follow the yarn to see where it led to. He collects the yarn in his hand until he faces the door to the Bubble Room. Jisung must’ve gotten a new customer today.

When he opens the door, he’s met with the sight of his boyfriend on the floor, reading a book. He was on his stomach, legs swinging with his head resting on his hands. What really caught Minho’s attention though, was the tail and a pair of orange cat ears sprouting from Jisung’s fluffy hair. Based on the critter he was taking care of, he would change his appearance and mindset a bit to make them more comfortable and to understand them better. Minho couldn’t help but smile widely and place himself right beside Jisung.

“Hello Sungie~” he greets, smiling fondly. Jisung’s eyes light up. He was so into his book that he didn’t even realize Minho had come into the room.

“Hyungg! You’re home!” He says excitedly, flopping on his side to face Minho. Minho slides closer and hugs the blonde close. Afterwards, he leans back to tickle underneath Jisung’s chin like a cat. “Were you a good kitty today?” He asked, with a teasing voice you would use for babies.

Jisung giggles and pushes Minho playfully, “Very funny, Lino.” 

Minho leans in and presses a light kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “But you look extra cute today, baby. So pretty.” He says, admiring the blonde witch. He was wearing blue shorts and one of Minho’s green hoodies that he liked so much. He was also wearing his hair down messily, almost covering his eyes. Minho always thought Jisung at his most natural form was the most beautiful. Well, natural excluding the extra ears and tail, of course. He didn’t usually have those.

Jisung’s cat ears flop down as he blushes. His tail was also swinging back and forth happily. They’ve been together for so long, but he can’t help but be flustered by the elder’s charms. “T-thank you…” he says, mustering a sweet smile. He could get so shy sometimes.

Minho presses his forehead against Jisung’s and holds him closer than they already were. He was glad that his boyfriend was learning to accept his compliments. 

Suddenly, the two boys hear a loud series of meowing coming from the cat tower. Then, an orange tabby cat hops down and makes its way towards them. Jisung sits up and crawls closer to the cat, ready to play. However, the cat just stays where it was, staring at Minho. So Minho sits up as well and beckons the feline over. “Pspspsps”

With this invitation, the cat dashes over and jumps into Minho’s arms. Jisung looks a bit defeated as the animal chose Minho over him. He shuffles close to the black haired witch and the cat. He stares in awe as he sees the orange kitty purring as she leans her head on Minho’s chest.

“Luckyy! She hit me on the head when I tried to hold her” Jisung says, putting his hands on his hips. “You’re so good with cats, hyung. Tell me your secret.” 

Minho chuckles, “Well, I grew up with cats, baby. Maybe this one just knows I’m a friend.” 

Jisung leans down and faces the feline. “I’m a friend too, you know.” To this, the cat hisses and attempts to hit Jisung on the nose. Jisung quickly leans back and pouts. “You are by far the sassiest cat I’ve ever dealt with, madam.” 

The round eyed animal simply curls up on  
Minho’s lap again and ignores the witch. Obviously, the cat was taken in by Jisung to be taught how to become a little nicer to people. She was quite the spoiled feline. She would often attack her caretakers with her attitude.

Noticing the younger boy’s pout, Minho takes Jisung’s hand in his own to comfort him. “It’s okay, kitty. I’m sure she’ll warm up to you soon.” 

Jisung makes a determined look and then smiles at the orange cat on Minho’s lap. However, his smile falls and his eyes widen as he sees the cat giving him a dirty look. “Umm… okay I’ll just make you a cup of tea… she looks like she wants to scratch me.” He says, standing up to go to the kitchen.

When he leaves the room, he hears a satisfied ‘Meow meoww!’ come from the closed door.

———-

Three days go by and the unnamed cat is still clinging onto Minho while ignoring Jisung. The orange feline would only allow Jisung near her if he was bringing her food or brushing her fur. Afterwards, the cat would simply walk off and attach itself onto Minho with an evil face. If she could, Jisung imagines she would be rubbing her paws together like an evil villain.

So, after being fed, she makes her way onto Minho’s lap once again. Seeing this, Jisung pouts and crosses his arms. That was his spot and she was always hogging it these days. 

After putting away the cat bowl, the blonde witch stomps over to the pair. “Hello, excuse me can I sit on my boyfriend’s lap please?” He asks nicely.

“Meow. mew meow meoww.” 

Jisung sighs. “No. I called dibs on it waaay before you.”

“Meow. Meow meow myeah!” The cat replies irritated. Minho just makes confused faces at the two. 

“Okay, what if I gave you two treats, extra brushing, and one hour of tv time?” Jisung asks exasperated and practically begging.

“Meow.”

Jisung sighs defeated, “Alright, how about we both sit on his lap?” The cat looks up at Minho then at Jisung. “Mmmm… meow.” 

Jisung claps his hands and hops up and down as he sees the cat make some room for Jisung. Pleased, Jisung takes a seat on his boyfriend’s lap and leans back. Minho tries to stifle a laugh at this bizarre ordeal and wraps his right arm around Jisung’s waist. 

Jisung shifts to the left and rests his head on Minho’s shoulder, causing his cat ears to tickle Minho’s neck. “Did you get jealous, little kitty?” 

Jisung nods, “A little bit… this is my spot.” He mumbles. “

Minho places a gentle kiss on Jisung’s head, “Don't worry, you’re still my favourite” he whispers. The younger giggles, “I better b-“

“MEOWWW!” 

The two males freeze and look down at the tabby cat currently shooting daggers at them. Minho stutters, “I- I mean you are definitely my favourite!” 

The cat looks betrayed and glares between the two. Jisung bites his lip and sighs, “How about a truce? Let’s be friends… Please?”

The cat stares at Jisung’s outstretched hand. ‘Well, this human isn’t so bad I suppose. If the Minho human likes him so much, I guess I could try being nice.’ She thinks and places her dainty paw in Jisung’s hand. 

Jisung smiles widely. She was making progress. Soon enough, she’ll be ready to make a fantastic familiar for a lucky witch. After a few minutes, the cat had even let Jisung pet and hold her, much to the witch’s delight.

After moments of relaxing silence, the tabby cat fell asleep and the pair carried her to her bed in the Bubble Room. Afterwards, the two witches decide to pass the time sitting on the couch in the living room. It was a cozy haven with a tv, a couch, two love seats, a fireplace, and a few bookshelves. On two or three shelves, were several pictures frames of the two of them, their friends, and their families in their happiest moments. Many of them were taken by their friend Hyunjin, who was everyone’s go-to photographer.

Getting comfortable, Minho places his head on Jisung’s lap as he reads a book. Meanwhile, Jisung was doodling away on his notepad. Scattered across the page were drawings of candies, chocolates, fruits, and other sweets. 

Suddenly, Jisung frowns and puts his pencil and paper down, “Aw, now I want candy.” 

Minho wordlessly sits up and puts his book away. Jisung stares in awe as in a flash, Minho summons three colourful lollipops in his hand. 

Jisung gasps and takes the candies in his hands, “Yay! Thank you, Linoo~” he says gratefully before popping a strawberry flavoured lollipop into his mouth. “You’re like a candy machine but less rectangular and I didn’t have to give you any coins!” 

Minho gasps and narrows his eyes, “What a great compliment, Sungie. I love when you compare me to inanimate sugar dispensers.” He declares sarcastically, poking Jisung on his side.

Jisung giggles and flops himself onto Minho’s lap. He takes the older boy’s hand and places it on his chest. “You’re my candy machine because you give me sweet pieces to fill up my heart.” He says nonchalantly and closes his eyes.

Minho looks down at his boyfriend fondly and kisses his cheek. “You’re my candy machine too, Sungie… Would you like more sweet pieces?” He asks, taking away Jisung’s lollipop.

Jisung opens his eyes, nods and pulls Minho down until their lips are touching. Minho hums happily as Jisung eagerly kisses him. Sneakily, Minho keeps pulling back little by little, causing Jisung to chase his lips.

“Hyung! Stop teasing me, give me my kisses!” Jisung demands, putting his arms around Minho’s neck. Playing along, Minho places a hand on the back of Jisung’s neck. “Close your eyes, cupcake. I’ll give you a kiss.” He whispers, brushing his thumb over Jisung’s bottom lip.

Jisung nods and closes his eyes in anticipation. Seconds felt like hours. Why couldn’t Minho just smooch him already? Then, he feels Minho open his hand to put something inside. “Open your eyes” Minho says, snickering. 

Jisung opens his eyes and looks in his hand to see a chocolate Kiss in it. He angrily looks at Minho, but still puts the small chocolate in his mouth. He pouts as he chews, “Mean. But I’ll still eat this because I want to.” He huffs.

Minho smugly watches him chew the candy and pokes his angry cheek. It was so easy to tease the animal witch. Minho just loved the angry faces he would make, especially when his cheeks would puff up, trying to display his anger. 

Deciding to finally give in, he pulls Jisung in for a kiss after finishing the chocolate. Jisung hums happily, sits closer on Minho’s lap and runs his hands through Minho’s silky black locks. Then, his hands trail down to Minho’s back. He traces shapes and symbols, feeling him so close.

Jisung pulls away to catch a breath, his tail swishing back and forth. He stares into Minho’s eyes, taking a mental picture of him. The elder witch was always so beautiful and kind to everyone. He was truly a gentle soul that both people and animals adored. 

“I love you, Minho hyung.” The blonde witch says, holding Minho’s face in one hand. The elder leans into the touch, “I love you too, Jisungie” he laughs softly, “We’re so mushy today.”

Jisung scrunches his nose cutely, “Aren’t we always mushy though? Being mushy is the best!” He squishes Minho cheeks roughly, causing the elder to look like a fish. Minho does the same to Jisung, “You’re right. Let’s get mushier.” 

He releases his hold on Jisung’s cheeks to wrap his arms around the smaller boy’s lithe waist, “My little cupcake is the cutest in the whole world! He’s sweeter than all the candy in the world, and he’s so, so, so handsome~” he says, teasingly.

Jisung cringes, but plays along, “Aw, how sweet of you to say, my love~ I absolutely adore you, my sweet candy prince! Who needs a telescope when I can just stare into your eyes at night~ Oh! How sweet you are~ My heart can only handle so much...” He closes his eyes and sighs dramatically, placing a hand over his face in emphasis. 

He opens one eye, “Too mushy?” He asks. Minho chuckles, but tries to keep a straight face while shaking his head, “Nope. Not at all.” He says sarcastically. 

“You love it~.” Jisung pokes with a cheeky face, wiggling as he teases his boyfriend. Minho laughs whole heartedly at his boyfriend’s behaviour, “Of course I do, pumpkin pie.” Minho is about to pat Jisung’s head before he’s interrupted.

“Meeeoooooww.” They suddenly hear, coming from down the hall. The pair laugh together and stand up from the couch. Their shameless flirting would have to wait a while.

“Looks like the queen is hungry.”


	2. Flap

≿————- /|\\( ;,;)/|\ ————-≾

Minho is confused as soon as he opens the door to his and Jisung’s home. It was only midday, so why was it so dark in there? Why were the lights all off? All of the blinds were shut too. He steps into the house and sees that there were glow-in-the-dark stars placed all over the walls and doors, guiding Minho through the darkness. 

“Jisung?” He calls out.

“Bubble Room! You won’t guess what I have.” He hears Jisung shout from another room. Minho, who was now curious, walks towards the Bubble Room, which door was open with a dim light coming from it. He steps into the dark space and reaches for the light switch.

“No don’t!” Jisung whisper yells, “Rocky doesn’t like the light.” 

Minho puts his hand down and walks towards Jisung, who was holding something in his arms. As he comes closer and leans down, he sees that Jisung is holding a baby bat bundled in a small, yellow towel. “Aw, you’ve never had a bat before” Minho says, cooing at the sleeping critter. 

Jisung nods, “Changbin hyung brought him to me this morning after you left. The poor dear was lost and injured his wing.” The two frown at the creature. It was still so little.

Minho stands up, “Have you eaten yet?”

“Um, no. But I’m starting to get a bit hungry.” Jisung replies, getting out of his seat. He places the baby bat down carefully to grab a large fabric. He expertly folds and ties the material and puts it around him- creating a sling for the bat. This way, Jisung could use his hands while keeping Rocky close to him.

Minho watches as Jisung picks up the critter and gently places him in the sling. He then notices Jisung’s outfit through dim lighting. He was dressed in all black, with some kind of bat- like sweater that looked a lot like wings. He also notices black bat ears at the top of his hair. Minho giggles at the animal witch, “Is it Halloween, already?” 

Jisung looks at him and takes his hand, leading him to the kitchen with the help of the glow in the dark stickers, “Hmm maybe it is for me~… Look!” He says excitedly and grins widely so Minho could see his pointy fangs. The older witch laughs, “You look like Channie hyung. Even your clothes do, baby.”

Jisung looks down at his outfit, “Well, he is a vampire, so I thought Rocky would like it.” He says, softly petting the bat on his head with one finger. 

Minho does the same to Jisung, which makes him laugh. “How about we visit Felix’s store today? Maybe eat there?” Minho asks. Jisung nods happily, “Yes! That sounds perfect!” 

Minho smiles and kisses Jisung on the cheek, “Okay, but let me just change first.”

———-

When they step out of their house, Jisung laughs and holds Minho’s hand. In addition to Jisung, Minho had also changed into an all black outfit which consisted of black pants, a black silk shirt, and a black choker. “Are we the Addams family?” Jisung asks, still laughing. 

Minho nods and grins, “Yup. But I call being Morticia.

Jisung shakes his head and laughs, “Fine. You can be Morticia today. But only because I love you.” 

Minho places a peck on Jisung’s cheek and squeezes his hand, “Thank you, baby. I love you too.” 

As the two walk the short distance to Felix’s store, they appreciate the spring breeze making its way through the trees. The long winter had them bundling up in three layers, so it was nice to finally feel a little warmth and sunlight.

It really was a very lovely day today, perfect to take a walk outside or visit their friends, who all conveniently lived close to them.

The pair and their friends all lived in Yellow Wood. It was a small town where witches and fairies liked to live. It was surrounded by trees, woodland creatures, and flowers. Since it was a small town, mostly everyone was friends with each other and visited Felix’s store once a week.

Felix was a garden fairy, which meant that he was very good at growing plants and vegetation. He’s won the ‘#1 Best Garden in Yellow Wood’ award so many times, Jisung couldn’t even count them. He ran the store with his boyfriend, Changbin, who was a really great chef. They sold all sorts of organic fruits, veggies, and even had a small attached restaurant that Changbin ran. He was a Ranger Fairy with a big passion for cooking. 

As they approach the entrance to the store, they spot their orange haired friend watering pink carnations at the window sill. They walk up to him, “Hey Lixie!” Jisung greets. Felix was Jisung’s best friend, and he loved to see him as much as he could. He was just a ball of energy that could brighten anyone’s day.

Felix turns around and smiles, hugging his two friends, “Sungie! Minho hyung! I haven’t seen you all week! But… Why are you two dressed like Changbin hyung’s emo phase?” The garden fairy asks, eyeing their current choice of clothing.

Jisung laughs, “Wellll, because we have a little bat baby, come look.” Felix leans close and sees a tiny face peek through a yellow blanket. The bat squeaks and Jisung giggles, “Rocky said hello.” 

Felix coos, “Hello to you too, little one. He’s so cuteee! Is this the one Binnie brought to you this morning?” 

Jisung nods, “Yup! I bandaged him up, but he still needs a bit of comfort.” Felix nods and pets the baby bat. “So did you two come for late lunch? Binnie hyung is in the kitchen, follow me.” He says, leading the way. Jisung eyes Felix’s hoodie, filled with white daisy patterns. The younger absolutely loved everything to do with flowers. He wouldn't leave the house without an article of clothing that had at least one flower on it. 

On the way to the kitchen, Felix picks up a ripe banana for their little friend to snack on later. When they enter the small restaurant, they see Changbin chopping up some carrots. Felix skips over to the elder and kisses his cheek, “Hey Binnie.” 

Changbin smiles and looks up at his boyfriend, “Hey Lix, finish watering the flowers already?” He asks. Felix nods and points to Minho and Jisung, “Yes I did, and look who I found.”

Changbin grins, wipes his hands on his apron and hugs his friends. “Hey guys, what brings you here today? Lunch? What can I get you?” He asks, as if the couple weren’t there every other day.

Minho squints at the menu, “How about a burger and fries? Extra mayo please, Bin.” Changbin nods and writes the order down. “How about you, Sungie?” He asks the younger boy.

“Can I have ‘Binnie Binnie’s Spaghetti Special?’” He answers. Changbin writes it down and ruffles Jisung’s hair, “Got it. Take a seat and I’ll bring it to you in a little bit.” 

The couple thank Changbin and Felix and take a seat. Once seated, Jisung takes Rocky out of the sling and places him on the table. Minho brings out the banana Felix gave them to cut it into bite sized pieces. The bat squeaks happily as he is fed, little teeth doing it’s work. “Are bananas your favourite?” Minho asks the little creature.

The bat squeaks three times, “He said yes, yes, yes!” Jisung replies and loosens the blanket around the bat. Minho smiles and conjures a tiny stuffed bear for the bat pup. Rocky squeaks and hugs the bear with his wings. “Rocky, be careful with your wing.” Jisung reminds the critter. Rocky squeaks sadly in understanding and slowly loosens the grip of his left wing. 

Jisung frowns, “Don’t be sad, little one. Your wing will heal in no time and you’ll be able to fly all over the place.” Jisung says, making a grand hand gesture in the air. Rocky places his wing on Jisung’s hand in thanks and Jisung’s heart combusts. 

By the time the food arrived, Rocky was back in his sling, sleeping with a full stomach. While eating, the two witches laugh at Felix and Changbin, who were long distance flirting from across the store. 

———-

Now at home, the couple navigate through their dimly lit house to their bedroom. Though it was still sunny outside, their room was only lit with an average sized lamp. It’s orange hue made their skin glow faintly in the dark. It was silent in the house, only the light creaking of the floorboards could be heard. Their eyes try to adjust to the lighting as they settle in.

Then, looking at Jisung, Minho suddenly has an idea befitting the mood. He turns and faces his boyfriend, who was putting on a sweater. 

Minho takes his phone out of his pocket and plays a slow and romantic song, “Dance with me.” He says, offering a hand to Jisung. The animal witch smiles and takes Minho’s hand before putting his own arms around the taller boy’s neck. 

Minho places his arms around Jisung’s waist and leans close to Jisung’s face. The sleeping bat was still snug in its sling on Jisung’s chest. With the mellow music playing, Jisung leans his forehead against Minho’s. The couple close their eyes and sway together, enjoying the moment. Jisung hums along with the music as they slow dance.

Before the song ends, Jisung opens his eyes and places his hands on Minho’s chest, “I like this.”

Minho smiles and kisses the tip of Jisung’s nose. 

“I like this, too.” 

The two continue to dance through soft laughter and whispers of sweet words. Just two bodies casting silhouettes on the room’s white walls, so close it looks like one shadow. Could life get any better than this?

For them, it always could.


	3. Hop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoppity hop~~~

»»————- /(•ㅅ•)\ ————-««

Minho makes cute sound effects as he plays with Runa’s long fluffy ears. Runa was the white and brown bunny brought to Jisung a few days ago for a broken left paw. 

Currently, Minho was sitting near the window of the Bubble room with Runa on his lap. They were waiting patiently for Jisung to come back from Felix’s house. When it was time for the bunny’s lunch time, they found out that they had run out of vegetables for her. 

Immediately, Jisung called his best friend to ask for some fresh veggies from his garden. Obviously, the freckled boy couldn’t say no to his friend, so off Jisung went to Felix’s garden for some celery, lettuce, and cucumbers. 

Minho stops Runa from hopping off of his lap to pet her fur. She was healing and could hop small distances, but the height from Minho’s lap would definitely cause her discomfort. 

“I know you’re hungry, but Jisung will be back soon, don’t worry. Our friend Felix lives just a couple houses away.” Minho reassures the bunny, who seemed to be growing restless. 

Just as he says this, the door to the room opens revealing Jisung, in a blue t- shirt, blue skirt and knee socks. The weather was warming up, so he brought out all his spring and summer clothes. 

Holding a woven basket, he approached the hungry critter and Minho. “Sorry I took so long, Runa. Had to make an extra stop on the way home.” Jisung apologizes, setting the basket down on the floor. Minho sets the rabbit down on the ground to sniff at the contents sticking out.

“Hi bunny, how was she while I was gone?” Jisung asks, sitting on the floor beside Runa. Minho smiles and pats Jisung’s head, in the middle of his white bunny ears, “She was a little angel, but hey aren’t you the bunny here?” The creation witch asks while standing up. 

Jisung giggles and bends down to grab a bunny ear headband that was in the basket, “Nope! Now you really look like a bunny!” He declares gleefully, putting the headband on Minho’s head. “Oh you sneaky squirrel.” The older boy says.

“What? Everyone says you’re like a bunny and I think it’s really, really cute!” Jisung laughs, grabbing Minho’s arm to sit down with him. 

Jisung brings the basket near him and takes out a head of romaine lettuce to tear into smaller pieces. Immediately, the eager bunny hops towards the green vegetable and starts to nibble on it. Jisung laughs and puts three strips down for her to eat comfortably. 

Then, Jisung looks at Minho and pats the floor between his legs. Minho rolls his eyes and moves to sit in between Jisung’s legs with his back against Jisung’s chest. Content, Jisung wraps his arms around Minho’s middle tightly and coos at his boyfriend. “Hyunggg~ you’re so cuteee!” He squeals, crushing the life out of Minho.

“Can’t. Breathe.” Minho chokes out, squished by Jisung’s affection. Jisung gasps and removed his arms from his waist, “Oh, sorry.” He giggles. Minho takes deep breaths when he is freed. He was usually the one squishing Jisung, not the other way around.

Minho turns around and pushes Jisung’s chest, until he’s lying down on the soft mat. He towers over Jisung, knee between Jisung’s thighs menacingly; face inches from Jisung’s own.

“H-hyung, not in front of Runa…” he blushes, looking away from Minho’s hard gaze. Minho shakes his head and smirks, “She’s busy with that lettuce, baby.”

Jisung looks up at Minho, “Wait! Something’s wrong.” 

Minho stops and leans back a little with a concerned face, “Wait, what’s wrong?” 

Jisung pushes Minho’s headband back into place, “There, now it’s fine.” He giggles.

Minho shakes his head again and leans down to kiss Jisung, soft lips pressing together in harmony. The elder boy has one hand at the side of Jisung’s face and one hand moving to reach underneath Jisung’s loose blue shirt.

“Linoo~ we have to stop, this is totally unprofessional. We have a customer in the room.” Jisung says sternly, pushing Minho away, causing him to pout. 

Jisung sits up and lightly pats Minho’s cheek twice, “I’ll give you some smooches later, silly.” 

Minho gives puppy dog eyes and conjures a pink rose in his hand and offers it to Jisung, “One more?” 

Jisung takes the rose and shakes his head playfully. He wanted to see how long Minho would keep this up. “Oh you’re bribing me, Mr. Lee Minho?” 

Minho nods, and opens his hand to reveal five bubble gum pieces, “Please? Just one more kiss?” He begs.

Jisung huffs and pretends to cross his arms. “It’ll take a lot more than that to sway me sir, I’m not just some cheap man who’s love could be bought with food an-“ 

Jisung shuts his mouth as he sees Minho suddenly summon a plate with a slice of cheesecake on top. Jisung looks at the plate, then looks at Minho, and then back at the plate.

“Well, I guess one kiss wouldn’t hurt. You’re lucky I’m such a generous person.” 

Minho laughs and puts the cheesecake on the seat. Jisung smiles and kisses Minho passionately while holding the older boy’s face in his hands. He was wrapped around the elder boy’s finger, but it didn’t hurt to give him a tease now and then. 

When they pull away, Jisung eats the cheesecake and leans on Minho’s side. They both watch as Runa nibbles away on a cucumber like it was the best meal on earth. With Jisung’s animal powers, he hears Runa laugh at him. The bunny stops chewing for a second to look at Jisung, “I saw that.” She says, referring to him kissing his boyfriend.

Jisung squeaks and mouths a “Sorry” to the furry animal. He laughs as he hears Yuna’s playful response, 

“I’ll forgive you, Jisung. But only because this lettuce is really good.”

—————-

“Wow, it’s such a beautiful day outside!” Jisung says, closing his eyes and feeling the sun on his face. After lunch, the couple deemed it the perfect time to get some work done in their back garden. With spring in full bloom, it was good to make sure their backyard was in tip top shape.

Minho comes out from the house as well, two bags of flower bulbs in hand as well as two pairs of gloves. Not wanting to waste any time, the two put on their gloves and get to work planting tulips and lilies in a fresh bed of dirt. 

They had a large backyard with a wooden gazebo, koi pond, fountain, and rock walkways that lead to their small strawberry plantation. Of course, they had a lot of help from Felix and surprisingly, their Chan hyung, who also had a green thumb. Despite popular belief, vampires really did like the sun, and loved nature. Well, at least their vampire did.

The couple worked extremely hard while Runa played in the grass, peacefully smelling small flowers. The witch couple cleaned everything up, planted flowers, replaced soil, cleaned the fountain, and pond. 

After a few hours of labour, the two exhausted boys flop down onto the green grass, catching their breaths. “Hyung. I think we’re finally finished.” 

Minho turns his head and looks at Jisung, “Shower?”

“Shower.”

———

After showering and changing their clothes, the two are back outside, and this time to relax. The pair see Runa still lying down on the grass, snuggled up under the warm sun. 

“Hey Runa-bunny, how about we have some fun!” Jisung says, running up to the animal with a bag of bowling pins. 

Minho follows behind his excited boyfriend and sits with them. Jisung explains the game, “So, I'll line up these bowling pins over there and you can run and knock them over. How does that sound?”

Runa hops happily in place, “I can knock them over on purpose?” 

Jisung nods, “Yup!” Minho just watches and smiles softly at the two. Jisung can mostly understand animals, but right now Minho can only hear the rabbit make small honking sounds. 

Minho watches as Jisung walks a few metres away to place around fifteen bowling pins on a flat surface. He was wearing a yellow romper with thigh high socks along with sneakers. Unlike their vampire dad-friend, Jisung wasn’t afraid to dress colourfully- even if Hyunjin roasted his fashion sense at least once a week.

When finished, Jisung takes Minho’s arm and leads him to the gazebo to sit down. They sit and relax on garden chairs, only hearing birds and the sound of plastic bowling pins being knocked down. It was warm, but the breeze was cooling them off too. Tree branches and hanging flowers swayed side to side, rocked by the spring zephyr. 

Jisung closes his eyes, imagining himself at the beach with his friends having the time of their lives. Then, he feels something hairy tickle his knee. He sits up, seeing Runa looking at him. “Hey Jisung, do you think you can make the pin thingies stand up again?” She asks politely.

Jisung nods and picks the bunny up, “Sure thing miss Runa. We can even play some bowling.”

“Bowling? What’s that?” 

Jisung laughs, carrying Runa back to the pins, “Basically,” he takes a medium sized red ball out of the bag, “We take this ball here and try to hit the pins as hard as we can. You can use your nose.” 

“Ohh, let’s try it!” Yuna replies excitedly. She patiently waits until Jisung sets up the bowling pins, “Can we start now?” Jisung nods and Yuna powerfully uses her nose to propel the ball towards the pin. “Wow Runa, you knocked down quite a lot. You’re really good.” Jisung praises.

“Really?” Runa asks, ready to hit the ball again. Jisung nods, “Best bunny I’ve ever seen bowl.” Runa turns to face him, “And how many bunnies have you seen bowl?”

Jisung laughs and pokes Runa’s side teasingly, “Just you.” 

The bunny laughs. Jisung sure was a funny human. 

The human and the bunny play a couple matches, with Jisung winning by a few rounds. Runa pounces on the blonde witch, claiming he only won because he has ‘people hands’ which totally wasn’t fair. To compromise, Jisung plays the last round without using his hands. The critter was defeated when Jisung still ended up winning. 

Tired, Runa hops onto Jisungs lap. She looks up and spots Minho, fast asleep in his chair, snoring softly. “Hey look, Minho fell asleep over there.” 

Jisung turns his head to the right, “Oh you’re right, I better wake him up. He’ll get a sore back if he keeps sleeping like that.” He says, picking Runa up in his arms. 

“You really love that guy, huh?” The bunny inquires. Jisung nods, cheeks turning a slight pink colour, “Yeah… I really do.” He sighs dreamily, looking at Minho who is snoring and practically drooling in his sleep. 

Runa giggles, “I know. I saw.”

Jisung makes a flustered sound much like a keyboard smash, “I- I apologize. I didn’t mean for you to see that!” 

The rabbit nuzzles her head on Jisung’s arm, “It’s okay, Jisung. It’s perfectly natural for two lovebirds to do that. But this time, leave me to nap in the bubbly room.”

—————

After Jisung sets Minho on the bed to sleep some more, he climbs in beside him and pulls the covers up to blanket Minho’s sleeping form.

He sits up and watches Minho softly breathing in his sleep. He didn’t mean to be creepy, he just found Minho extra endearing when he was sleeping peacefully.

Jisung couldn’t help but feel like Ariel watching over Prince Eric on the beach. However, his prince wasn’t unconscious due to almost drowning, his prince was just a bit sleepy. 

Unable to keep his hands to himself, he traces a finger along the side of Minho’s face, from his temple to his jawline. 

Minho opens his eyes and smiles at his boyfriend. He opens his arms and the covers to pull Jisung close to lay on his chest. Jisung hums peacefully and cuddles Minho.

As seconds go by, his eyelids get heavier and heavier, Minho’s heartbeat creating a lullaby to help Jisung sleep.

That evening, Jisung dreamt that he was a merman, who saved a certain black haired man named prince Minho...


End file.
